Summer Camp
by AgentPhantom
Summary: Mike Chang finds out that he, alongside his girlfriend, has been chosen for a summer performing arts camp. He's super excited until he finds out that Sebastian Smythe, the leader of Dalton Academy's Warblers, will also be attending camp. Sebastian and Mike attend the same camp and Sebastian has a little more than friendship in mind. Sebastian x Mike. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Allure

This summer was going to be amazing. I was going to make sure of it. Mr. Schue chose me as the male representative for this year's summer performing arts camp. Tina was his female representative for the performing arts camp. I would be attending on the grounds of dance, and Tina would be going on the grounds of vocal music.

"Mike, I really think this is an amazing opportunity for you to perfect your artistry," Mr. Schue says. "You too, Ms. Cohen-Chang. You both should consider yourself lucky. It's two weeks of delicious free food!"

I let out a small laugh and hug Mr. Schue and then Tina. The food was the least of my worries. Two weeks of dance. Two weeks that my parents would actually approve of because attending a summer camp will look good on a college application. "Mr. Schue, this really is such an honor. Thank you!"

"Yeah," Tina hums. "Thank you so much!"

"It really was my pleasure," Schue says. "Now, I think I speak for all of us when I say that I've gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walks us out of the choir room and then locks the door. We embrace him for one last time and then walk to my car.

I truly do appreciate what Mr. Schue is doing for me. He's giving me a chance to dance, and I love dancing more than anything. It's the one thing that I feel is unique to me. Vocally, I'm okay. I can even give a good, appropriate show choir facial every now and then, but dancing... that's my domain. I'm just so honored that he chose me.

Tina grabs my arm. "Babe, I'm really happy he chose me. Me. Not Rachel, Santana or any of the other girls. He chose me." This comment doesn't surprise me. Tina's always, always, always felt inferior to most of the girls in show choir, except maybe to Sugar Motta. (But, then again, Sugar's kind of in a world of her own.)

"Of course," I say, reassuringly kissing her on the cheek. "You show a lot of promise. Why wouldn't he pick you? Babe, you've got to stop doubting your ability. You're as good as, if not, then better than all of them. Anyways, I'm starving." My stomach, as if on cue, growls. "I'm feeling BreadstiX. What about you?"

"Thanks, babe. You're right, and that's fine with me. Wait, if I remember correctly... I think Rachel and Finn said they were eating there tonight too. Do you mind?" She questions.

I manage to let out a chuckle. Even though I'd rather eat alone with Tina, I don't mind the extra company. "Don't mind at all. Let's go!"

She smiles and then pulls out her phone to text Rachel and tell her that we're going to Breadstix too. She takes the passenger seat and I start the car. She gives me an affectionate kiss on the cheek before we get out of the school parking lot.

The car ride from school to BreadstiX is a good ten minutes. Tina is singing to Adele on the radio. Then she starts ugly belting to "Someone Like You" and I gladly join along. We reach the bridge when we realize that the passenger in the car stopped next to us at the stop light has been observing us. We both laugh when the said passenger joins us in a silent fellowship of ugly belting.

I really like being in Tina's company. Since I can remember, she's been such a good friend. Maybe it's because we're both Asian? No. I mean, yes. Being Asian. That probably holds some influence in our relationship. Of the entire glee club, she's the only one understanding of the stress I feel with my Asian F in AP Chemistry. She's one of the few people that I can relate to, but her parents are far more approving of her involvement in performing arts than mine are of my involvement. Aside from being understanding, she's incredibly kind and loving and just fun to be around. She's the best friend anyone could ask for.

We arrive at BreadstiX not a moment too soon. I notice a familiar BMW parked outside of the restaurant, but dismiss the familiarity. My stomach is eating away at my insides. Rachel and Finn, the soon to be married couple, are already there. They break away from their flirting when they notice us.

"Tina! Mike!" Rachel exclaims as she motions us to the booth adjacent to hers. "Sit here!We've already ordered bread stick starters for the four of us."

We sit next to her and it isn't long before Rachel and Tina begin talking about mundane things. Rachel can talk for hours and hours. I love her, but there really is no limit to her ability to talk and talk. I nod every now and then and smile when I feel like it's appropriate. The conversation is being dominated by Rachel and Tina's discussion of their favorite musical moments. Lay Mis-ur-what? Spring Awakened? The Oprah Phantom? Finn, who I assume is feeling as much awkward as me, isn't saying much so I decide to be quiet and just keep to myself.

I allow myself to think about Finn and Rachel's marriage. Marriage, huh? That sounds frightening. Finn and Rachel are the perfect couple though. I think the fact that they are so flawed makes them perfect. I just think that they're too young for marriage. Marriage is great and if anyone should be getting married, it's those two, but marriage, at such a young age? I see marriage as crippling though.

However, everyone in the glee club keeps saying that they'll attend the Team Asian wedding. Tina and I always walk off feeling awkward but I can tell she's in expectation of a Team Asian wedding somewhere in the near future herself. But that doesn't float well with me. I love Tina and all - I mean, we're in a relationship- but marriage with her? I'm not so sure how I feel about that.

Our waiter comes by and fills our glasses with ice water.

Rachel goes on and on about her audition for a musical program for some university over the summer. She stops talking, however, to fix her dress.

"Hey, Mike. Mr. Schue told us about the performing arts camp! Congratulations!" Finn says. He takes advantage of a moment when Rachel isn't talking, and I'm appreciative for that. Finally, an actual conversation topic.

"Thanks! I'm so excited. I can't wait to show up and meet other dancers. It'll be just dancing twenty four seven... and free food," I say just as our bread stick starters come our way. "Thank goodness, I'm starving." I shove the breadsticks down my throat when Tina starts to scold me.

"Babe, have some manners," she scolds as she pursers her lips in disapproval. The three start to laugh at me as I realize that I've totally spilled large crumbs on my shirt. "Babe, you're always so clumsy. We are very excited though." Before she can complete her thought she's interrupted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the married couple, Wu Tang, and Ching Chang," the sarcastic voice says.

Sebastian Smythe. Of course, that's who owned the familiar BMW. The lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers. His voice is amazing but he's kind of a douche. I have nothing personal against him. Except for the fact that he almost blinded Blaine. I am, however, in admiration of his charity work for David Karofsky ever since he almost decided to take his own life. He's such a finicky character. One day he's calling me "Ching Chang" or "Wu Tang" or whatever, and the next day he's helping out with suicide prevention organizations. I don't know how I feel about him yet.

"I heard that you two were chosen for the performing arts camp," he said, referencing to Tina and myself. "I guess I'll be seeing you there. It should be fun since this is my second year going. But why not Ms. Berry-Hudson, or Blaine? I'm kind of surprised that your director chose the less talented of the glee club." I know that I should be insulted, but I'm not focused on his insult. He holds my gaze for a long time. I'm sure the other table members haven't noticed because his presence isn't exactly welcomed so they openly avoid eye contact with him. But I don't. I can't break eye contact. "Anyways, have a nice meal, Directioners." He smiles, then winks at me and walks off. All of a sudden, my stomach feels strange. I try and dismiss the notion by looking down.

"That guy just rubs me the wrong way," Tina begins. "Why can't he just lighten up a little? I mean, he doesn't have to be such a prude all of the time."

"Let's forget about him," I say, clearing my throat. I'm still thinking about him and his intense eyes. "I'm feeling some Alfredo chicken pasta."

The rest of the dinner is decent. Rachel and Finn - well, mostly Rachel - go on and on about how perfect the wedding will be. The lights. The caterers. The good. The music. The dress. Tina's eyes are gleaming with excitement, but I couldn't be any more uninterested. So I politely smile and nod. I've broken down Rachel's conversational habits into a science. Every time she smiles and stops talking, I nod because she's waiting for someone to agree with her. And a smile is appropriate at any part in the conversation, except when she begins to use her hands as a means to add emphasis to her words.

The conversation has reached an all time high with Rachel and Tina's discussion on Mr. Schue's outfit of the day. I'm going to fall asleep if I stick around for any longer, so I tell Tina that I need some air. She doesn't notice the boredom clawing away at my eyes and just kisses me goodbye. I step outside to breathe.

I can't seem to shake off Sebastian's glare. So strong, yet soft. His green eyes are so alluring. He smiled at me. What does this mean? Have I amused him? Why do I even care? I shouldn't. It was meaningless.

Just as I begin to shake my encounter with Sebastian out of my head, Sebastian walks out with some of his fellow Warblers and notices me. Crap. Perfect timing. I was just thinking about him and now he's here. I try and act normal but freeze up. I hope that he just leaves with his friends, but he asks them for a minute and they leave for the parking lot. He's approaching me and I'm still frozen.

"Hey, Ching Chang," Sebastian says as he slowly walks towards me. "I'm tempted to ask why you're out here, but I'm sure I know the reason. I wouldn't want to be around your dull friends either."

I slowly come back to my senses when I realize that he didn't hear any single one of my thoughts. _He'll never know that I think his eyes are alluring_, I think to myself. "My name is _Mike_ Chang," I snap. "Not Ching Chang." Sebastian's eyes widen with amusement. He probably finds entertainment in the moment when he knows he has irritated his victims. "And they aren't dull. I just needed some fresh air. Please just get away from me."

Sebastian chuckles for a bit and then he continues. "Hey, calm down. I was kidding. You New Directions kids have got to live up to your name. It's the twenty-first century already. It was a joke." This comment is almost calming. He's managed to insult and comfort me at the same time. "Anyways, I've seen you at Regionals. You are a crazy good dancer, _Mike_." The sound of his voice saying my name gives me chills. He places such an emphasis on my real name that I almost wish he called me something racist. He smiles at me again and at this time, we're only a couple of feet away from one another. We make eye contact for a second but I immediately look away.

"Thanks," I barely manage to say. Why am I so awkward right now? Maybe because this guy is an enemy to my glee club and association with him is very bad. Yeah, I'll go with that.

"Listen," he says. "Since we're going to be spending some time together this summer, I figured you should have my number just in case you need help with camp." He moves much closer, grabs my arm and pulls out a pen. My eyes widen in confusion. What is he doing? He can't just do that. He can't just grab my hand and start writing his number there. Of course, I'm not putting up much of a fight and I'm wondering why I can't fight back. He's almost done anyway and I can't help but notice how soft his hands are.

Oh, crap. Alluring eyes. Soft hands! What am I thinking?

When he's done he puts his pen in his pocket and looks up. I look up and regret doing so. We're making eye contact again and his soft hand is still holding my hand. This time I'm not backing down from the eye contact. I'm trapped in his gaze again. His eyes are ten times more alluring in this restaurant lighting. He's smiling and I can't help but smile back.

No, no, no. I break eye contact, remove my hand from his and look down. "Thanks," I quietly whisper. "I'll be sure to take advantage of that offer." I clear my throat and try to walk past him. "I've got to get back to Tina though."

"Okay. But before you go, please remember," he replies as he grabs my hand. He's grabbing my hand again and this time he's pulling it towards his face. I'm paralyzed again and am doing nothing to stop him. "I've always thought you were really cute. It's a shame that you're with Tina." He kisses my hand. I jerk it from his grasp and run passed him and back inside BreadstiX.

What is going on? I really just let that happen. I don't even swing that way. Why did I let him do that? I don't know what to make of any of this and now I really need some air, but I'm back sitting next to Tina, Rachel and Finn. They've moved on to talking about the Grammy's. I don't think I've been gone for more than ten minutes, but that exchange with Sebastian felt like forever.

Two weeks with him? This summer might not be everything I'm hoping for.

* * *

So, even if you aren't interested in the Sebastian x Mike aspect of the story, I hope you still find time to review the story. Please and thank you!


	2. Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note**: I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. Even if it is anonymous, a review is helpful.

* * *

I walk back to the table when everyone is just about ready to leave. "So, are we going Dutch?" They all agree and we each pay $12.04.

"I hope that you guys have a lovely evening," Rachel begins as we all leave the restaurant. When we get outside I notice that Sebastian's BMW is long gone. "I will see you guys next week." She hugs us both. Finn awkwardly follows behind her and hugs me and Tina.

"That was a lovely dinner," Tina nostalgically says as I open her car door for her. "Thank you." She enters the car and I walk around and enter the car as well. I turn it on and find a radio station with a song I know.

"'We are Young' is playing right now." I settle on this station as we both put our seat belts on.

"Babe, this summer is going to be amazing. Mr. Schue invited Rachel to go last year and she's absolutely sure that I'm going to lo…" She pauses and stares at the wheel. She's staring for a while and so I decide to look at what she's staring at. She's not looking at my gas because I have enough. There's nothing wrong with my steering wheel. And then I spot it. Sebastian Smythe's number on my hand.

Crap. "Wait, babe before you start-." I can't even finish my sentence to defend myself.

"You take a step out for one minute, and you're already getting the number of every whore you can find!" She's yelling at me, and I can tell that she's on the verge of tears. "I-I trusted you, and you go and do this. How dare you? Am I not good enough? Who is she?" She takes in shallow breaths and then repeats herself. "Who is she?"

"Babe, it isn't what you think. You'll laugh when you find out who's number it is." I try to reassure her, but it isn't working.

"This isn't funny. Or is it? Is this funny to you? Are my feelings really that insignificant to you? This relationship is just some sort of joke, huh? You are an ass, Mike." She throws my football jacket at me and gets out of the car.

"Babe, you're blowing this way out of proportion." But nothing I can do can convince her to believe me. I wait in the parking lot until Rachel comes and picks Tina up. Before she does, she steps out of the car and looks at my hand and sees Sebastian's number. She looks into my eyes and then shakes her head. It's clear that she's disappointed in me.

For some reason I can't explain, I input Sebastian's number in my phone. Maybe it's so I can call him and tell him that he created turmoil and he can't just write his number on stranger's hands. But I'm not a stranger. Well, yes, I am.

When I arrive home, I wash my hands off and take off my clothes so that I'm only wearing my boxers and tank top. Sleep doesn't come easy. It takes a while for this night to process.

The weekend passes by quickly. My calls to Tina are sent directly to her voice mail. Rachel isn't answering my calls. Finn tells me that Rachel has excommunicated me from their relationship.

This is going to make Monday super awkward. We need to be focusing on summer camp, and Tina is going to be angry at me over a huge misunderstanding. Great, just great.

I arrive to the choir room on Monday and the dread is tangible. Tina doesn't show up to the period, but the girls of show choir have clearly found out and aren't to fond of me.

"If it isn't the little slut," Santana hisses at me as I approach my seat. The guys, except Kurt, don't seem to be angry at me for what happened, but they obviously know what's going on. "I always knew you were rebellious. It's always the quiet ones. I mean, I don't blame you. Tina can get pretty boring, but it must kill her knowing that you did it."

"Shut up, Santana. Let him explain." Always Finn to the rescue.

The bell rings and Mr. Schue walks in with some sheet music that probably has to do with finals. We only have two weeks left, and this is how Tina is going to choose to end it. She's not going to talk to me.

"Goodmorning, guys!" He looks around the room and is oblivious to the tension. "Where's Tina?" Mr. Schue looks around the room again.

Usually, when there's tension in the choir room, everyone's quiet and a couple of people hash it out. But this is one of those rare occasions — like when Finn almost killed Puck after finding out that he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby, or when Finn "outed" Santana — where everyone is involved.

The room explodes. All the girls yell at me, calling me a cheater, a liar. All the guys are defending me, saying the I've been unjustly accused. I try and plead my case, but there's clearly too much going on in the choir room. Mr. Schue walks over to the piano and plays a bunch of keys, playing a chord so disgustingly ugly, that we have to stop arguing. He doesn't give us an assignment, but lectures on and on about how we are a team. I don't pay much attention, though, because I'm too concerned about Tina.

After first period, I realize that Tina just missed the choir period because she shows up for AP Chemistry. That's when I remember. Oh, that's right. She had a dentist appointment, I think to myself. Maybe, she wasn't avoiding me. This gives me a some hope, but she doesn't sit in the seat next to me. She sits in an unoccupied seat in the front. Hope crushed.

She's ignoring me.

I spend lunch with Finn and Blaine. Kurt is with Tina trying to do some damage control. The other guys are probably in the choir room helping Puck study for his European geography test.

"So, whose number was it?" Finn asks. He believes that I didn't try to flirt with someone else, but he has his suspicions. "Was it the worker from BreadstiX? She's kind of a flirt?"

I shake my head. "No." There's a long pause. Finn and Blaine clearly want me to answer. "It wasn't her. It wasn't even a girl." Another long pause. The two look at me and analyze my last statement. Not a girl. It seems as though the two have put two and two together.

"So it was a guy?" Blaine asks while taking a bite of his sandwich. _No, it was a dog_.

"It was Sebastian Smythe's number."

Finn gives me a confused look and calmly accepts what I've just said, but Blaine sends the piece in his mouth flying towards me. He chose a nice roast beef sandwich today, with extra mustard.

"Sorry for that, but.. Sebastian? What the hell does he want with you? Was he making sexual advances? Did he drug you?" Leave it to Blaine to go to the worst case scenarios. I'm reminded that Blaine isn't too fond of Sebastian since he tried to break apart Blaine and Kurt.

"No. He was just trying to give me his number because we're going to performing arts camp together." I clean Blaine's lunch off of my cardigan. The stain isn't too bad. "I was just being a nice person. He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Stay away from him," Blaine warns. "You saw what he did to me. He almost blinded me. Whatever he wants with you, it isn't good business."

"He's not that bad. You see his charity work with Karofsky. He's not a bad guy — just the male Santana."

"You don't think he likes you?" Finn takes a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I doubt it? I just need Tina to know that I wasn't trying to cheat on her or get at some other girl. Sebastian just wrote his number on my arm." The bell rings and interrupts our conversation. I'm literally saved by the bell. I don't want to explore the possibility of Sebastian being interested in me. But that kiss on my hand and the comment about me being cute can be as partial answers.

Does he like me? Hell, if I know. But his eyes. I'm brought back to the first time our eyes met. His eyes are so… No. His eyes are something I cannot think about. Tina is mad at me and his eyes aren't the solution.

School ends and I wait in the parking lot in my car for a couple of minutes to see if Tina shows up for a ride. I wait for thirty minutes, but she doesn't show up. And she doesn't show up for a ride for the whole week. By Friday, I'm certain she won't come. I've still tried sending texts and calling, but all in vain. At first, I want to visit her house, but I know that addressing her would probably have to be done when she's least expecting it.

At this point, I'm irritated with Sebastian. This is his fault. If he hadn't met me outside of the restaurant, everything would be fine. I enter my car, grab my phone, find his name in my contacts, and call.

"Hello," the snarky voice answers.

_What have I just done_? "Sebastian," I freeze when I realize that I'm talking to him. "D-Do you know what you've done?"

"I'm sorry, but who is this?"

I regain my composure. He isn't looking at me. He isn't staring at me. I can do this. "This is Mike, who is now probably going to end his senior year single and alone because you left your number on my hand. You can't just do that!" I don't know what else to say.

"So, you finally called." He completely dismisses everything I've just said. "Listen, I've got to go, but I think we should talk about this because it obviously sounds important. Meet me at the bench in front of the bridge at town hall at seven. Bye."

"Sebastian?" He's gone before I can finish his name. "Sebastian!" He is the most cocky person I've ever met. He clearly heard everything I said, yet chose to deliberately ignore me.

I'm even more irritated, but I do as he says and go to the bench in town square. I need to let him know that I'm not interested in his help for summer camp. I don't want him as a friend. I don't want him kissing my hands. I don't need his number. I don't want anything to do with him.

I drive to the town hall at around six thirty and wait at the bench. The sun is slowly beginning to set over the city. Sebastian's town is fifteen minutes away from Lima, so I figure he's going to be late.

He's not. He arrives on time and sits next to me. He's in his Warblers uniform, so I assume that his choir practice just ended. "Listen, I need to talk to you." And I do. I tell him about this past week, about Tina ignoring me, about how this whole issue stems from a small misunderstanding, how I'm angry that he just grabbed my arm and wrote on it.

He doesn't say much, and it's a while before he talks. "Why didn't you stop me?" he says, but less condescending and more sincere. "Wait, before you answer that, look!" He points to the sun, which is setting. "It's beautiful."

The sun is this magnificent orange ball of fire that's painting the sky warm pink and orange colors. It is beautiful. I've never taken the time to see the sunset, but I'm filled with a strange sense of gladness.

Sebastian notices the happiness and smiles. "Listen, Mike. I'm sorry. Really. I know you must think I'm a dick, and I don't blame you. I can be sometimes. But I'm working on becoming a better person. You're really cute, and it was just a failed attempt at flirting with you." He pauses so that I can absorb all he's saying. He is interested in me, but he's showing some self-control. "Tina is a lucky girl because you are so nice. I know it. If I'd done that to any other guy —written my number — I'm pretty sure I'd have a black eye."

This catches me off guard. Is he just saying something that I want to hear? I can tell from his tone of voice, however, that he's sincere. I think about it, and agree. I can be a pretty nice and lenient guy. "It's okay. I hope you understand that I'm happy with Tina. I forgive you. It's just, I'm in this mess now and I needed someone to blame. I know that you're trying. I see it in your actions, in your charity work."

He smiles and looks down at his watch. I don't realize that it's past eight. "Hey, it's getting late, but can you call me tonight?"

I try and object, but I think he and I both know that I'm too nice to say no. "Yeah, will do. Have a nice day."

He smiles at me and we make eye contact. This isn't good. Again, I'm lost in the allure of his eyes, the radiance of his smile. I'm usually great at playing it cool, but I have to use a lot of energy to break eye contact. I look down at my hands. "Goodnight," he says.

Why can't I stop staring into his eyes? I can't be doing that all summer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. At Ease

**Author's Note**: I hope that you guys review! Thank you for all of you who have been reviewing. They are beyond helpful. ~agentphantom

* * *

As soon as I get home and get into some comfortable clothes, I call Sebastian. It's about nine o'clock, and he answers.

"You just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" He chuckles.

"Nah, I just wanted to give you another piece of my mind." I laugh back.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You wanted me to call. Anything?"

And we do talk about anything. And everything. There isn't a moment of silence between the two of us. He's telling me about his first time at the performing arts camp, and then I'm talking about my participation in West Side Story and how my father didn't approve of it. He begins talking about coming out to his parents.

"One day, I was messing around with this boy from school. He was a senior, and I was a sophomore. His name was Ryan and he was gorgeous," he begins. I can tell how difficult this must be for him because I don't think he's told this story many times. "And I didn't think that my parents would be home, so we started to fool around, and before anything got too serious, my parents walked into my room… And we haven't talked about it since. They're probably still in denial."

Then I bounce back with talking about my family issues, and how my father is slowly trying to accept my desire to be a dancer.

"I was practicing when my dad walked into our dance room. The look of disappoint on his face was unparalleled." Then I'm the one who's choking up because the only people who know this story are Tina and Mr. Schue. "I just — one day — I really want him to be proud of me."

My mom is proud of me. She loves that I want to be a dancer. She's smart, but our mutual love for dance links us together. She thinks I'm really good too. But any attempt at convincing my dad falls on deaf ears. He won't accept that dancing is my one true passion. I haven't even told my dad that I'm deciding between two colleges right now. I can be smart. I can major in microbiology, or statistics. I can do all that, but I can dance. I _want_ to dance.

We then move on to talking about my issue with Tina.

"To be honest, I don't know what to do with Tina," I sigh. I don't. I don't know what I can do to make her forgive me.

"Listen," he takes a breath in. "What happened wasn't your fault. It was mine," he says matter-of-factly. "She loves you. She should love you because you're a great guy. And because of this love, she'll forgive you." Lucky for me, Sebastian can't see my face, which has turned a shade of red._ I'm not that great_, I can't help thinking. "Just talk to her tomorrow." So I agree to talk to her tomorrow.

And the conversation continues, until it finally has to end.

"Hey, Mike." Finally, there's a substantial pause. "We've been talking for more than four hours."

"Wow. Really? It's passed one already?" I say disappointingly. I don't want this conversation to end.

There's something nice about opening up to someone new, someone who has no bias towards you. No, he thinks I'm cute. Does that count as a bias? Regardless, this has been the most refreshing conversation I've had in a while. It's hard for me to let down my walls and open up to people. Yet, of all people, I'm placing my trust in Sebastian Smythe. And, of all people, I seem to know that he's somehow deserving of this trust.

"Hey, erm." I'm not sure where I want to go with this. Am I supposed to thank him? Do I congratulate us for making it past through hours? "I, umm, really enjoyed this conversation." My face is turning red again, but I know that Sebastian can't see me.

"Me, too," He laughs. "Goodnight, Chang."

In this split second, I decide that Sebastian is a friend. And I'm happy with this. I'd rather have him as my friend, than my enemy, because I frankly like this Sebastian more than the spiteful, evil one.

"Goodnight." I smile and hang up the phone, and then the strange feeling returns to my stomach. The same feeling I felt at the restaurant the first time our eyes made contact.

I try and shove this feeling aside, and I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and decide that today needs to be the day that I confront Tina. This has been going on for too long.

So the plan I've devised… well, it doesn't exist. I don't really have one. I was supposed to think of one yesterday, but Sebastian happened. So, I'm going to go to her house because the girls from New Directions are there for a sleepover, since Tina's parents are gone for the weekend.

This is the new, improvised plan: Get her alone, tell her the truth, and hopefully win her back.

I almost try and stop myself, but then I realized that I promised Sebastian. If I'm not going to do it for me, then I'll at least do it for him. And for Tina.

I drive to her house, when I receive a text from Sebastian: "You said last night that you'd try and get Tina back. Good luck! :-)".

I need this encouragement. I reply with a "Thanks :D" and put my phone in my pocket.

I smile and approach Tina's front door. This is the moment of truth. We're not going to end our senior year on bad terms. So I ring the door bell.

It doesn't take too long for someone to get to the door. It's Quinn.

"Hey… Mike," Quinn says coldly. She's not much of a fan of me right now. It's quiet for a while, but she decides to speak. "You know that you shouldn't be here. Now isn't a good time. Please just leave —"

"Listen, Quinn. I need to talk to her. This is all just one huge misunderstanding." I can see that she isn't convinced, but I'm not giving up.

I can hear Tina's voice from the inside. "Quinn, who is it?"

"It's someone trying to sell me something. I'm handling it," Quinn lies. I almost smile when I realize that she lied for my sake. Then she directs her attention to me. "I don't hate you." Her demeanor transforms from a cold one to one of concern and comfort. "You're a good guy, Mike. A really good guy, and she's really hurt, but it's only because she loves you. I'll call her over."

It's reassuring knowing that Quinn has some faith in me. Before she goes off, I grab her arm. "Thank you so much." I look into her eyes so that she knows that there's sincerity in my thanks.

"You're welcome." She goes inside for a bit and I can hear her yell. "Hey, Tina! It's for you."

I brace myself for the moment that Tina will face me. I can do this.

I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs. "What could they possibly want with—" She opens the door and we make eye contact for this first time in a long time. She's not even there for five seconds when she tries to go back in and slam the door, but I grab her hand and pull her outside and guide her to the porch.

"Tina, p-please. Hear me out."

"Mike." She's trying her hardest not to look back at me. She's trying her hardest not to cry. "I don't want to hear it."

Tina and I have never fought before. Never. Even if we've argued, it's never been this big. I don't know how to approach this situation.

"Okay, you don't have to hear it. But I'm going to talk. You can choose whether you want to listen or not," I say flatly. "Your choice."

She doesn't say anything, but she stays put. I feel like I understand this message. This means that she wants me to talk, that she's going to listen.

"Babe, I hope you know how special you are to me. I mean, we mean a lot to each other. We were each other's first time." I think that I'm saying the right thing because she's looking at me now, with watery eyes. "You know that I love you and care for you. You're my best friend. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

And now, I'm crying because I realize that Tina does mean a lot to me. I can't lose my best friend over something as stupid as this. So I explain everything to her.

"The number that was written on my arm the other night... It was Sebastian Smythe's number." I pause to let the information sink in. "It wasn't a girl's number. I'm not cheating on you. Sebastian wrote it on my arm so that we could keep in contact and exchange knowledge on the performing arts camp. That's all. I was too nice to stop him. And I'm sorry that I've ruined one of your weeks."

Tina's starting to cry, but I can see the corners of her mouth curling upwards through my blurry vision. "Mike," she's laughing through her tears. "I spent a whole week crying because of Sebastian." I wish she realized the irony and humor in the situation a long time ago because we could have avoided this whole conflict.

She gets up from the porch and hugs me. We're both crying and laughing. "Tina, I'm sorry."

She doesn't respond, but hugs back, and I know what this means. It means that she forgives me. It means that she's sorry for not believing me. And we're in peace. This peace is almost like the peace I felt watching the sunset with Sebastian.

We're there for a while when the girls come out. They come out in these ridiculous facial masks. Santana is the first one to break the silence. "Come on, girly. It's mask time." The other girls are clearly happy with how things have turned out.

"Hey, I'll try and call you later tonight," Tina says as she kisses me on the cheek. "Bye, babe."

"Have a good day. And you," I address the girls. "Take care of her."

"Buh-bye, Lover boy," I hear Rachel say. The other girls wave me off and close the door.

When the doors shut, I hear the girls cheer from the inside. _Mission accomplished_.

* * *

It's almost ten, when I text Tina: "I'm probably going to head to bed soon. Goodnight! :-)"

As I'm getting ready for bed, I hear my phone vibrate. Sebastian's calling. I don't even hesitate to pick the phone up. "Hey, what's up?"

I tell him about my whole day, and how I talked to Tina. He's telling me that he's proud of me.

As Sebastian begins talking about his day, my phone vibrates. "Wait, hold on," I say. I look through my texts and see that Tina's responded.

Her text reads "Night baby! 3"

I start to feel guilty for being on the phone with Sebastian and promise myself that I'll go to sleep soon. But then Sebastian and I are talking about how excited we are for camp. He tells me that it's like the camp from the Parent Trap, but better.

"Mike," Sebastian says tiredly. By this point in the conversation, it's past twelve. "What are you doing on Tuesday? After school?"

"Nothing." I'm not even sure if this is true, but I know that I want to hang out with Sebastian.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now. I'll call you soon," he says.

"I'm tired, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And then the feeling returns again. I don't know how to explain it. I can't quite put my finger on it, but this feeling is always associated with Sebastian.

I shove the feeling aside again, and this time, I'm falling asleep with a smile on my face. I'm just not sure if it's because of Tina, or Sebastian.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. I swore it was long until I went over the final draft. Hopefully you guys enjoy! Please, please review!**


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note**: Special shout out to _Kibibi_, a wonderful fellow author. Please enjoy the Mebastian, and please, please review!

* * *

So, it's the final week of my senior year. This is it. And everything seems to be perfect. I'm on good terms with my girlfriend, Tina. My New Directioners are at peace with one another. Sebastian is becoming a friend. No, he is a friend. He's becoming a close friend. I'm scheduled to leave for camp for two weeks next week. Everything is perfect.

The lovely part of this last week is that I'm basically done with school. My finals happened before all of my AP tests, so I'm pretty much breezing through every period of every day. The only final I have is my show choir final, and this week's assignment is titled "Goodbye". Say goodbye to the underclassmen.

Breaking away from show choir will be one of the most difficult things I've ever done. New Directions has shaped who I am, and who I will be. I'm comfortable being myself around these people, and I've found myself as a result of my participation in this "club". The word "club" doesn't even seem to suffice because I've become a part of a family.

We're to perform our goodbye song on Thursday.

So, this is the schedule for this week. Tina and I planned a picnic at a park close to her house. Tuesday I have something planned with Sebastian. He's just not telling me yet. Wednesday is the practice at Rachel's house for our goodbye song. Thursday is the performance for our goodbye song, and my last day of high school. And Friday is the big day. It's graduation. Then camp starts the following week.

Tina thought it would be cute to have a picnic. So I obliged. I am happy that we're back together. This picnic, I guess, is just a way for us to physically reinforce the fact that we are back together.

After school, Tina and I head straight for the park, and we set up our picnic. I brought the blankets and desserts. She brought the main foods. We're sitting there peacefully eating and talking about our days. Since she's a junior, this week is provided for her finals, but she and I both know that she's smart enough to only lightly review for her finals. She's pretty much solidified her good grades. The day's weather is perfect. It's warm and there's actually some wind blowing.

"The underclassmen of New Directions have chosen our song. We're singing 'I Will Remember You' by Sarah McLachlan and they chose me to be the soloist!" This statement makes me happy, but also makes me think of how insecure she is. "You know, Rachel told me that I'm the new New Directions songbird. I don't know how I feel about it." I know. She'll be comparing herself to Rachel or Mercedes all of next year. She'll never feel good enough.

"Damn right, babe. You're just as good as all of the past New Directions songbirds. You'll be a powerhouse. All the other show choirs won't know what to do with you."

We eat the food and exchange light conversation. Tina talks about her finals and the plans for the New Directions next year, until Tina starts talking about graduation.

"Mike, are we going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?" But I, of course, know what she means. Are we going to survive my moving on from high school? Will there be an us after graduation? To be truthful, I don't know. No one knows. She's going to be a senior and I'm going to be in college. But I don't want to make her freak out again. Our relationship barely survived last week, and I don't want to add unnecessary stress or pressure. "I'm sure we're going to be fine."

She smiles at me. "Good." She plants a kiss on my cheek, but I know she isn't convinced. She'll let herself believe that we're going to be okay after graduation and that everything is going to be fine and dandy, but only for a while. Ignorance will be bliss, but only for so long. Both of us know the real underlying seriousness there. There's only two paths our relationship can take. We either end up as married Team Asian, or we end.

I'm not surprised either. This kind of topic is unavoidable. Our futures are approaching hastily, so it's normal that we're thinking about this stuff, but it makes me feel uncomfortable. So I make sure that for the rest of the time we allotted for our picnic, we stray from talking about the future of our relationship.

"Babe, I think I've decided on what college I'm going to attend." She looks at me excitedly. It's either Stanford, or the dance academy in Chicago. I try to build suspense by pausing, though I'm sure we both know what I'm going to say. "I've chosen Chicago."

She sighs melodramatically, out of fake relief. Was there ever any doubt? She's happy. Not just because this is what she wanted, but because this is what I wanted, too. She wanted for me to follow my dreams. I risked everything because she pushed me to do so, and I'm forever in her debt for her pushing me to be the person that I want to be.

After a whole day, under the shade of the tree, Tina and I decide that the last thing we want to do before calling it a night is watch the sunset. So, we do. The sunset is just as beautiful now as it was when Sebastian and I watched it. The sky is once again a canvas with a huge, orange ball of light with pink streaks of paint permeating all throughout the paper.

And then I'm taken back to the first night that Sebastian and I watched the sunset. And then that weird feeling returns in my stomach upon remembering Sebastian. This feeling. It's... intangible. I can't quite put a finger on what it is.

I drive Tina home after we watch the sunset. The car ride is peaceful, the kind of peaceful that I can only associate with Tina. Every car ride with her is usually peaceful. When we arrive, she kisses my cheek and then gets out of the car.

I drive home and arrive at around nine thirty. It's pretty late, but my parents don't seem to mind. My dad stopped paying attention to me after a while. We talk for a little about stuff like laundry or other chores, but never anything serious and never for a long amount of time. Brevity seems to be the foundation of our conversations. My mom trusts that I've not been making poor decisions. I'm wondering whether I should tell my dad that I've decided on the dance academy, or just wait until the graduation ceremony.

When I walk into my room, I receive a call. I know who it's from. And low and behold, it's Sebastian. "Hey, what's up?"

"I can't really talk for a long time because I have to cram for that damn French final I have tomorrow. But tomorrow we made plans. Meet me at the movie theater in the Lima town square tomorrow at seven. Goodnight, Chang."

And then he hangs up. It's very like him. I don't even have a chance to respond, or say goodnight. So I text it to him: "Goodnight, buddy! Good luck studying."

I don't expect a response, so I take off my clothes, and fall asleep.

* * *

Tuesday's time at school is wasted. Since my finals have passed, I'm watching movies all day long. How many times can the education system bore me with Huckleberry Finn? It's days like these that remind me why I'm so happy to be leaving McKinley.

I spend a majority of the school day signing other's yearbooks and in anticipation for what Sebastian has planned. He's very evasive in regards to his plan for the night, but I trust him to not do anything too out of hand.

The day blows by with movies, and it's six thirty when I pull into the parking lot of the movie theater. I text Sebastian to let him know that I've already arrived. He texts back saying that one of his Warbler friends was going to drop him off. I was cool with that. Westerville wasn't that far. I know that he's arrived when I see a familiar Warblers uniform in the distance. He waves his friend off, and then sees me in front of the theater.

"Hey, Mike." He smiles and walks in my direction. "Okay, so this is the plan," He says and pauses. "We're going to watch a horror movie." He pauses again, as if he's about to say something important. "Which is why I didn't tell you because I hate horror movies and I didn't want you convincing me not to go."

I laugh as he buys our tickets for some random horror movie about a zombie apocalypse. Of course. Sebastian Smythe is facing his fears. Well, Sebastian Smythe is trying to face his fears.

Before the movie starts, we talk about how our days went.

"That French final kicked my ass. I should have tried harder. I need to keep my A in that damn class if I want to keep my GPA up for the Chicago University of Performing Arts. They have a really strict entrance policy." Of course, Sebastian would be attending college in Chicago. I'm not sure whether this pleases me or disturbs me.

"Well, you'd be lucky to know that I have also chosen to attend a performing arts university in Chicago too." Sebastian lights up at this, which makes me happy. Maybe being in the same state as Sebastian isn't so bad. We're already pretty good friends, though we've only known each other for a little over two weeks. We just click. "I told Tina that yesterday. We went on a picnic for the whole day." I can't get into much detail because the movie's trailers have started. Sebastian makes me agree to watch _The Amazing Spider-Man_ with him.

The movie itself isn't too bad. The plot line is horrible, typical and tedious, but there's no shortage of gore. I can stomach it, but Sebastian wasn't joking. He hates horror movies. Every moment blood splatters on the camera, he clings to my arm in desperation and fear. And I let him. It's kind of cute and funny. It's like watching a puppy whimper.

The movie comes to a good close. Most of the film was mediocre, but I'm actually interested in the end. The zombies and humans are engaged in a fight for domination over the planet. I can only feel Sebastian hugging me for dear life when the credits start rolling. He must notice that the film is over because he awkwardly fixes himself off of my body. I don't believe a situation is awkward unless made awkward, but it was clearly awkward for both of us. Sebastian basically clung to me the whole movie, but I try not to pay too much attention to it. I would have let anyone do it. Yeah, sure.

The awkward moment passes us as we exit the movie theater. It's past nine, when I offer to drive Sebastian home. He tries to refuse, but I keep on insisting until he agrees.

"Thank you so so so much," Sebastian says. "I promise that I'll pay for gas money next time we go out." And I laugh because Sebastian just slyly made me agree to another day with him. And then I laugh again because I realize that I wouldn't mind watching a movie with him again. That's probably why he didn't drive to the movies. He wanted us to spend more time together, so I laugh some more. He's a good friend.

Sebastian enters the car and tells me his address. As we enter into his town I can't help but notice that Westerville is much nicer than Lima. Sebastian must come from an affluent family since he attends Dalton Academy, but the town is definitely in the top-tier of the middle class. There isn't room for much conversation between us because Sebastian is sleeping for most of the ride. He's lucky that I have a GPS because I don't need him to direct me. So he can keep on sleeping. Studying for that French final must have really worn him out. I can't help but observe Sebastian when I'm at a stoplight, or come to a stop. He looks so comfortable sleeping. It's kind of cute and funny, again. Like watching a puppy sleep.

Wait. I didn't just call Sebastian cute? No. I didn't. Only _kind of_ cute. There's a difference. And only in the situations that he's been vulnerable. Like in the movie theater. Or right now sleeping. I am not attracted to him. No.

I'm parked outside of his house, but I can tell he's tired, so I let him sleep for a five more minutes.

"Sebastian, we're here," I say in a quiet tone. He takes a second to fix himself, fully wakes up, and rubs his eyes. It's only been about twenty minutes, but he seems refreshed.

"Thanks, Mike," He yawns as he makes eye contact with me. And then it comes again. The damn eye contact that I can't back down from. The feeling in my stomach. "I'll see you soon?"

"Wait. I'll walk you to your door." He wants to object, but he doesn't. So we get out of the car and I walk Sebastian to the door of his ridiculously nice home. There is no exchange of words between us as we approach the door.

When we reach it, Sebastian comes to give me a hug. And I hug him back. His arms are so strong and comforting that I'm not sure if I want to let go. I haven't felt that much security in a hug in a long time. It should be awkward, but it isn't.

The next moment hits me by surprise. Sebastian breaks away from the hug, only to surprise me with another form of affection. Sebastian is approaching and inching his face closer to mine. We're making eye contact again, and I'm not able to break away from it. I'm sure I never will be able to. Especially now. And then he closes his eyes, and breaks our eye contact. But our lips meet. He substituted eye contact for a kiss. My eyes widen in alarm, but, like our eyes, our lips are glued together. His lips are soft and warm. I want to push him off, but I don't. I can't. I'm surprising myself when I realize that my eyes are closed and I'm kissing back. Sebastian's hands find their way to my cheeks and he pulls my lips in closer. My hands work my way up his body until they are buried in his long, dirty blonde hair. I'm not stopping. And he's not. Suddenly, the world around me is disappearing, and Sebastian's being is the only thing there. Our bodies and faces are inseparable, with no distance in between. Right now, he's the only thing that matters.

I'd never felt that much passion in a kiss before. Never. Not with Tina or anyone - any girl - before her. Tina and I have had passion beneath our kisses, but it was never this passionate.

When the kiss stops, Sebastian is the one who pushes me away. "I'm sorry, that was, umm, that wasn't supposed-" I can tell that he's panicking, thinking about something to say. I'm panicking too. _I just kissed him_. Our lips touched. That's not supposed to happen. What's Tina going to think? I can't even think about Tina. What the hell is going on with me?

I need to leave. "I better go now. Goodnight." I hesitate to leave, but I head for my car.

"Wait, Mike-" I can tell that he wants to explain, but I can't deal with an explanation right now. I'm not even sure if there is an explanation for what happened. Right now, I'm too confused. I just kissed Sebastian Smythe. We kissed each other. I didn't stop him. I didn't want the kiss to stop. It felt right and wrong at the same time. This situation is too perplexing for me right now. The last week of school isn't supposed to be stressful.

I get into my car and drive back to Lima trying to sort through everything.

I start out with the basics of what happened. Sebastian Smythe and I went to the movies. He clung to me. I drove him home. We kissed.

I scare myself with what I conclude. I might be falling for Sebastian Smythe. I might be falling for a boy. Those butterflies I feel whenever I hear his voice or look into his eyes. They aren't nerves. Well, in a sense they are, but my body is telling me that I like him. I get nervous around him because I just might like him. Has my body been trying to tell me this from the first day I looked into his eyes? Have I been lying to myself the whole time?

But I can't like him. I absolutely cannot. Tina and I _just_ got back together. I've known him for less than a month. My parents would kill me. My dad already hates me for being a dancer. Is he going to disown me for liking a boy? And then there's that issue. Do I like boys? Do I like girls? Do I like both?

I'm completely struggling with myself.

I have to stop in the parking lot of a restaurant nearby my house to cry. It feels as though two cinder blocks have been thrown onto each shoulder. It's past ten, but I know that my mom, who is the only parent interested in my life right now, will not be too concerned. So I let myself cry. I'm confused. My thoughts are a cluttered mess. Sebastian complicated my life in a matter of seconds. But those seconds where our lips met were perfect. It's so unsettling. I don't know who or what to believe.

At this point, I haven't noticed my phone. Not until now. Sebastian has been texting and calling for a while. But I can't deal with him right now. I don't want to deal with any aspect of this situation. I'd rather push it aside and pretend that nothing happened.

So that's what I do. I cry for a couple more minutes and then drive home. My parents had already gone to sleep, so I make my way to my room and put on some comfortable clothes. Sleeping doesn't come easy, but it eventually comes. The entire night I'm consumed with confusion, tears, sweat and guilt.

My last thought before I sleep frightens me. Am I guilty because I kissed someone other than Tina? Or am I guilty because I liked it?

* * *

Wednesday isn't any different from Tuesday, except for the fact that Sebastian's lips are the only thing I can think about. They're all I dreamed of the previous night. He sends frequent texts. The most popular are variations of "Call me back", "Please Mike", "I need to talk to you", or "I need to talk to you. Please Mike. Call me back." But I can't call him back or text him back. That would further complicate something that really needs to be simple.

Practice at Rachel's should be fun, but I am noticeably less of myself. The only people who really seem to notice are Finn and Quinn.

I'm not surprised of Finn. He's been a close friend since I joined the William McKinley football team. He's a nice guy, and knows me well. But Quinn. I'm confused when she asks me if everything is okay. I'm usually pretty good at concealing my emotions. So how can she tell when everyone else can't? It takes a while, but I conclude it's because she thinks I should be amazingly happy right now, since Tina and I are back together. Something doesn't seem right to her.

All the seniors - Finn, Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Kurt, and myself - all have difficulty choosing a song. We can't seem to agree. Should we do rock? Should we do R&B? Soloists? I wonder if the juniors had as much difficulty as we did. We never were a harmonious group of people, but the lack of our cooperation right now is crazy.

"How about 'Don't Stop Believing'? You know, end it the way we started?" Finn's suggestion is delightful, but we don't agree on it because it seems too corny and overused in our choir.

"How about 'And I Am Telling You' from Dreamgirls?" Mercedes suggests. Of course. But we don't agree to that because we're trying to say goodbye to the Glee club, not tell them that there's "no way" we're leaving them.

"How about 'Party in the USA? You know, fill the glee club with some American pride?"_ What the hell did Puck just suggest?_ We immediately rule out his suggestion because. Well, there's no need for an explanation.

"Well, it's obvious," Santana sneers for a moment, as if we're all supposed to know what she's talking about. "Let's do 'For Good' from Wicked." The first people to light up are Kurt and Rachel. They're obviously already on board, and will be adamant that we perform that song. It must be a musical. We all aren't too fond of the idea, but once we hear it, it isn't too difficult to learn. So we settle on that song.

In between a run through, and our dinner break, Finn tries to get last night's information out of me again.

"Hey, Mike," Finn approaches me, and I'm hoping that he doesn't want to talk in private. "Hey, can we talk in private?" Of course. He would be mirroring my thoughts.

_No, I do not want to talk in private_. "Sure," I lie, walking into one of the hallways in the Berry household. "What's up?"

"I don't know, man. You tell me. You seem a little off today. Are you sure everything is okay?" I want to tell Finn what happened, but I'm not sure if I can trust him. "You know you can trust me." Again, mirroring my thoughts.

And I can trust Finn. He's trustworthy. I told him about Sebastian writing his number on my hand, and he didn't tell anyone - not even Rachel. I told him about my first time with Tina. He's never failed to show that he is worthy of trust.

It's the first time I've allowed myself to fully think about the situation that happened last night. I kissed Sebastian Smythe, and am left in a state of painful confusion. I try and hide the tears that are quickly forming in my eyes, but it's too late. The words spill out faster than the tears. "I kissed Sebastian." I stop for a moment and let him take it in. I immediately rid myself of tears before I continue to vomit what is on my mind. "Not on his hand, but on the lips. It felt right and wrong at the same time, Finn. And I feel extremely guilty and a mixture of other horrible feelings because I think that I might have enjoyed it."

"Whoa." _Whoa is right_. He doesn't really have time to react properly because Quinn is nearing our hallway and telling us that it's time for dinner.

I don't have much of an appetite for dinner, so I just play with my food. The rest of the practice is successful. We've nailed our harmonies, and distributed the solos. The underclassmen are really going to love it.

I'm too distraught to even think about tomorrow. Finn offers to call me later, but I tell him that I'm too tired and will probably sleep soon after arriving home. I tried sugar coating it as best as I could, but I'm sure he got my message: _I don't want to talk to anyone right now_. After practice is over, I arrive home as confused and sad as I did yesterday.

Sebastian hasn't stopped with the flood of texts and calls, and I haven't stopped with ignoring him. I'm expecting him to stop soon.

I fling myself into my bed and toss and turn the whole night, so I try to make some good use of my time and practice our goodbye song for a couple of minutes. I'm too tired to rehearse, but too agitated to fall asleep.

It's past one, and Sebastian still consistently sends his messages.

I'm going to have to answer sometime.

* * *

Fun fact: Lima and Westerville are actually 79 miles away from each other. So, Sebastian and Mike are a little more distant in Glee than they are in this fanfic!

**Please, please review! Thank you for all of the support!**


End file.
